


Here I Go Again

by justanoutlaw



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Background Emma Swan/Lily | Lilith Page, Dinner Rehearsal, Exes, F/F, Tumblr Prompt, Wishverse (Once Upon a Time)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 04:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15856500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanoutlaw/pseuds/justanoutlaw
Summary: On the night before her daughter's wedding, Maleficent runs into her ex.





	Here I Go Again

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by ussjellyfish on Tumblr: How about Dragon Queen 40 or 34? (40. exes meeting again after not speaking for years au)
> 
>  
> 
> Takes place in a canon divergence of the Wishverse.

Maleficent let out a long sigh, swiping her hair over her other shoulder. She knew she should be happier. The following day, her daughter would be getting married. It was every mother’s dream that this day would come. Emma and Lily had been written in the stars, prophesized by Tinkerbell. She had confirmed to them that if they worked together, neither of their girls would turn out evil and that the three of them together could defeat the Evil Queen.

 

Now, 20 years later, the time had finally arrived for them to get married. It meant that Maleficent would be alone. She had raised Lily all on her own and it was hard to think that she’d have an empty nest. At least Snow and David had their youngest child. What was she going to have?

 

She looked across the ballroom, watching Lily and Emma say goodnight. They were following all of the wedding traditions, including spending the night before apart. Soon, the dinner rehearsal would be coming to a close and she’d take her daughter home one last time.  


“Well, I never expected to see you at one of these things.”

 

Maleficent spun around, raising an eyebrow when she found Regina standing there. She hadn’t seen her since she stole from her to try to set the curse.

 

“I could say the same for you. Weren’t you banished from this kingdom?”

“Snow White and I have come to a bit of an understanding. I saved little Neal when he ran away from home, he almost was eaten by a troll.”

“Well, look at you turning soft,” Maleficent replied with a smirk.

Regina rolled her eyes. “So, what are you doing here?”

“I’m the mother of one of the brides.”

“You’re Lily’s mother?”

“You didn’t know that?”

“No.”

 

Maleficent bit down on her lip, looking back at her daughter. Lily was snuggled up into Emma’s side, whispering into her ear. She was such a happy girl, always loving and beautiful. The next day she’d be walking down the aisle. While Emma would have David, Lily didn’t have her father. She had always told everyone she didn’t know who Lily’s father was, but in reality, she wasn’t sure if her daughter’s other parent was ready to actually be a parent.

 

“You…you look good,” Maleficent said, trying to stand up straight.

“Are you alright?”

“There’s something you need to know.”

“What is it?”

Maleficent let out a deep breath. “Lily. She’s um…she’s yours.”

Regina’s eyes widened. She looked from Maleficent to Lily, to back over to her ex. “Are you serious?”

“There’s no one else it could possibly be.”

“But…how is that…that can’t be possible…”

“You were the only one from around that time. It had to be the night when you uh…” Maleficent chuckled, rubbing at the back of her neck. “The night you decided to dress up as Zorro.”

 

Regina swallowed, hard. She opened her mouth, then shut it again. Maleficent watched as a fireball began to form in her hand, though she quickly let it fizzle out. Regina began to take deep calming breaths, looking around at the people that were clearly trying to figure out what they were talking about.

 

“I can’t discuss this here.”

“Tomorrow morning then, before the wedding.”

“Sure.”

 

Maleficent watched Regina poof away, wondering when that feeling of guilt would leave her soul.


End file.
